You can't help it but like Naruto!
by debbie1988
Summary: It's a story i wrote about my friends birthday so it contains OC. What happens when Nicole wakes up in Naruto's world?


Hi everyone this is a fanfic that I wrote for my best friend's birthday I hope you'll enjoy it!

**You can't help it but like Naruto!**

On a cold February evening we found two friends, Nicole and Debbie, sitting on the porch of Nicole's house. "I'm bored." said Nicole, "Me too." responded her friend, "Do you want no go to the movies?" "No, it's so troublesome leaving the house." replied Nicole. "I have an idea!" screamed Debbie and dragged her inside in the living room. After she put her on the couch went over and turned on the DVD player, "We are going to watch Naruto! Believe it!" exclaimed Debbie before clicking the on button for the TV. "What's that?" asked boringly Nicole. Debbie went wide eyed and screamed once again "Only MY FAVORITE ANIME SERIES EVER!", "I can't believe you still don't know it after all these times I talked to you about it!", said Debbie slightly annoyed. "Ok, don't be so touchy I'll watch with you." said Nicole and shuffled her hair.

And so they watched Naruto for hours until they both were tired and wanted to sleep. Then Nicole got up and said "I didn't like it, it's stupid I'm going to bed!". "What? How can you not like it? Naruto is so adorable and has some amazing friends." screamed Debbie. "Well, I liked something about that guy Sai was pretty good! Goodnight!" said Nicole and left. Debbie singed and collapsed on the couch, "That was weird!' she said to herself. Upstairs Nicole changed into her pajamas, went to her bed and was soon sound asleep. Half an hour later Debbie sneaked into the loom with a frightening look on her face, _"I'll show you for not liking Naruto!" _she thought to herself. She then sprinkled a gold powder on Nicole's head and said "Off you go to meet Naruto!"

The next morning somewhere in Konoha we could hear Nicole's screaming as she waked up in front of the Hokage tower. "Oh my god! Where am i? What happened?" she screamed to the very first person see saw. Which happed to be Shizune the Hokage's assistant. "Calm down young lady, and tell your name. " Shizune said strictly. "Oh, my name is Nicole." she replied after taking a short breath. "Well nice to meet my name is Shizune! Now tell me what are you doing out here with only your pajamas on?" asked Shizune. "I really don't know. The only thing i remember is that last night I went to bed in my house in Chicago and today I woke up here. By the way, where am i?" asked a puzzled Nicole. Shizune was shocked but then said, "You are in the village of Konoha in the land of fire. I'd better take you to lady Hokage she'll know what to do!" Nicole nodded 'yes' and followed her.

After checking her, the Hokage recognized the gold powder on her hair as the 'teleportation powder' and said to her "Don't worry I have a solution for your problem and i will have back to your home by tomorrow morning." "For the rest of the day I will have one my ninjas to look you after!" said Tsunade. "Thank you lady Hokage!" replied Nicole, but then she thought back and screamed "Wait, what…? Ninjas are real?" "Of course we are! Believe it!" she heard someone say behind her. _"This can't be…" _she thought. She turned around and saw a young man with blond spiky hair, bright blue eyes, whiskered cheeks, wearing an orange jumpsuit and she said to him "Naruto Uzumaki is that really you?" "In the flesh!" he replied. "But wait how do you know my name we've never met before, have we?" asked a puzzled Naruto. "No, we haven't!" said Nicole "I just know you from a friend." Right then Tsunade interfered and asked Nicole "So, can you think of anyone that would want to send you here for some reason?" "No, not really!" said Nicole and then continued "I had a sleepover with a friend yesterday, she's the only that was there with me! Debbie couldn't have possibly done that." "What Debbie? I can't believe she did that again!" exclaimed Tsunade. "What are you talking about?" asked Nicole. "Well, if we're talking about the same person she must really love Naruto and talk only about him!" said Tsunade. "Well, now that I think about my friend does talk a lot about Naruto but I'm usually too bored to pay attention!" said Nicole. "It must be her she's the only that has the teleportation powder. "said Tsunade. "I can't believe she's the one that send me here. I'm gonna kill her!" said Nicole with an evil glare. "Don't worry about that I'll tell her off next time she comes here!" said Naruto with smirk on his face. Nicole went wide-eyed and asked "You mean that she comes here often?" "Yes, every other week she wants to learn how to become a ninja and I teach her!" Naruto replied happily. Nicole was shocked but said nothing and then Tsunade told Naruto to take care of her for the day. So they were off to buy her some clothes to wear.

"We're here!" Naruto said after a while and showed her in the clothing store. "Do you need any help to choose something?" he asked her. "No god NO!" she replied "You have and awful taste in clothes! Don't know a girl that can help me?" Naruto was really sad but said "Wait here! I'll go get Sakura-chan to come and help you!" and took off running. He was back in 10 minutes along with Sakura and Sai. "Let me introduce you my new friend Nicole!" said Naruto happily. "I'm not your friend!" said Nicole and then went on to greet the others. "Hi, Sakura and Sai my name is Nicole, it's nice to meet you!" "Hello!" said Sai bluntly. "Hi, Nicole it's nice to meet you too! Now let's go shopping!" screamed Sakura and dragged her into the store.

The two boys were left outside waiting on a bench. "Man that Nicole sure is mean to me!" said a sad Naruto. "Oh, don't worry dickless she'll like in the end they all do!" replied Sai. "Thanks Sai!" sighed Naruto, but then thought about for a moment and screamed "What the hell Sai stop talking about the size of my dick it's embarrassing!" "Maybe it's embarrassing because it is too small!" Sai replied in his usual manner. "I'm gonna kill you! My dick is very big and you know it!" screamed Naruto and was about to punch Sai but then he saw that the girls were finished and walked towards them.

"Oh Naruto I didn't know you were gay!" said Nicole and smiled evilly. "No I'm not gay!" exclaimed Naruto. "And even if I was I wouldn't like that freak Sai!" "You don't have to make excuses i just acted to what I heard!" Naruto went wide-eyed and said "You're very evil, I'm leaving and turned to run!" Sakura chased after him and told him "Naruto, don't be like that Nicole is very sad that's why she acts this way!" "Why is she sad?" asked a worried Naruto. "Because today is her birthday and she's stuck here with us instead of being with her loved ones." replied Sakura in a serious tone. "Oh, I see!" said Naruto. "I know exactly what will make her happy, I will prepare a surprise birthday party for her in my apartment!" "Bring her there in three hours, i'll get the rest of the gang to help out!" "That's a great idea Naruto, I'll see you there!" said Sakura.

Three hours later Sakura, Sai and Nicole were outside Naruto's apartment they knocked the door and when Naruto opened it they everyone in there. "What is that?" asked Nicole puzzled when she saw many people in a room with bright decorations and a big birthday cake. "Well, HAPPY BIRTHDAY Nicole!" yelled Naruto "Now make a wish!" Nicole was stunned but made a wish anyway and blew the candles out. Soon they were all eating cake and having fun. Everyone was there Kiba with his dog Akamaru (which reminded Nicole of her little dog and couldn't help but wonder how she was), Shino, Hinata, Lee, Neji, Ten-Ten, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Tsunade, Shizune and even Kakashi-sensei!

After a while Nicole went next to Naruto and asked him "How did you know it was my birthday today!" "Well Sakura told and I wanted to do something nice for you even though you mean to me!" replied Naruto. "Thanks! After all Debbie was right you are a great guy!" Naruto smiled and told her "We have a present for you!" and gave her a set of kunai. "I don't see how I can use it, but thank you anyway!" said Nicole. "Well, you can use it to show Debbie what Sai and i taught you!" said Sakura with an evil smirk. "Oh yes I will!" said Nicole and laughed evilly. Then Tsunade came and said "Come on Nicole it's time for you to leave the potion to take you back must be ready by now." "Yes lady Tsunade!" she said and got up to leave, "Bye guys it's was to meet all of you!" she turned and said to everyone. "Oh wait Nicole, tell Debbie not to be late for her next lesson!" Naruto told her. She said yes and left with lady Tsunade.

When inside the Hokage tower Tsunade gave her a potion to drink and told her to sleep and that when she woke up she would be back in her home. And so she slept, when she opened her eyes she saw her room and was utterly excited. Suddenly the door opened and she saw a smiling Debbie carrying a tray with a huge breakfast on it. "Good morning Nicole! Happy birthday! Did you sleep well last night?" she said with a huge smile on her face. "I brought you a gift, it's a set of all the Naruto episodes!" she said smiling again. "Good morning to you too!" said Nicole "I had a weird experience yesterday and you are to blame for it!" replied Nicole angrily. "What do you mean?" asked Debbie innocently. "Well I met Naruto and his friends and I had a birthday party with them. Oh and Sakura taught me something!" said Nicole and then started throwing kunai at Debbie which she dodged easily. They continued on for about an hour running around the house but then they dropped exhausted and Nicole said "You were right in the end I couldn't help but like Naruto!"


End file.
